Large computer systems, such as enterprise and cloud computer systems use large, very complex data stores in the form of databases and data warehouses, as examples. These stores are accessible by sophisticated trained users that can produce the requested information by using complex query structures and reports in the vernacular of the databases.
Not all users have sophistication and training to search and access data. These users area comfortable with ‘textual searching’ or user-friendly interfaces provided by search engines. Large-scale systems do not have the capability to provide the user with this type of access, nor do they produce the responses in a format that the user can understand. Users may not be familiar with terminology to determine terms for a query and an order in which to present those terms. As a result, users may be unable to locate information they seek unless they know the proper terminology for the source of the data. Computer systems implemented to perform a search may perform endless processing to locate data for a query. The data may not be responsive to a user's query.
Further, with the advent of mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, users have become accustomed to accessing data and getting answers wherever they are located. They often demand to input textual questions, even into complex, large, databases and data warehouses, and to receive the answers in an easily understandable format. Mobile devices further introduce new challenges for presenting users with choices and results for querying data.